buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trebio
New articles Dude, welcome to the Buffy Wikia. I just wanted to remind you to check before creating new articles (I'm talking about the Ovu Mabani article). Also, don't forget to categorize any new article you create and check the correct spelling of character names, Its M'o'''bani. As for the Kinderstod Demons article, there's no source indicating there's a whole demon species, just the unique demon, therefore the article is gone.--Gonzalo84 14:47, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Images Just a nitpick, if you are going to upload images, that's cool, but please upload high quality images.--Gonzalo84 16:38, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank for your advices. I will try to no commit these and others mistakes again. Thank you very much. Aristocrat image My friend... thanks for the new upload!... and don't forget to sign your comments and answers. Use the icon that looks like a signature.--Gonzalo84 17:04, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Carlo image This image , is from Brother Thelonius, not from Carlo... Carlo was a young man.--Gonzalo84 17:15, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks again OK. thanks again jaja!!!--Trebio 18:24, 30 November 2008 Two little things Sorry to be such a pain in the ass, but would you please categorize ‎Once More, with Feeling ( Lyrics )... and to answer comments, the custom at every wiki is to use ":" before each comment instead of the subtitle tool --Gonzalo84 03:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Sourcing Hey, I've been noticing your work around recently. However, I have some concerns regarding some edits you've made to various Slayer timelines/articles. First, and I can't stress this enough, you need to source things. For example, where the heck is this "Nguy" character from? I've never heard of her. Please, if you have a source, list it. If not, I'm going to have to reverse your edits, as some of them sound like fanon. Likewise, please source the "Thessily.jpg" image. I don't know if this was your intent, and I could be mistaken, but this is ''not the place for fan characters/fan art. If I am wrong I apologize, but I am concerned. Thank you. Din's Fire 997 02:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :okay, but just one thing, I didn't edit the character "Nguy". I think like you, I have never heard about that slayer either. :in other hand, yes, I am going to remove Thessily's image, because it's fan made jj. thanks. Trebio 12:00, 23 :December 2008 (UTC) *Ah. Well, you did add her to Sineya's succession box, so I assumed you knew who she was. Oh well, no harm done. Thanks for your time. Din's Fire 997 23:04, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Image Dude!... we added the same image almost at the same time... LOL.--Gonzalo84 17:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Image My friend, this image you just uploaded doesn't belong to "Count Flouncy" the vampire. This is one of the four demon Champions. Please re-upload it under a new name so I can delete this one since images can't be moved like articles. Just saw all the images you added to my new articles, thank you very much.--Gonzalo84 04:28, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::::-Oh...yes, yes...I removed it minutes later I uploaded it, and I uploaded the true image of Count Flouncy jaja. thanks.--Trebio 12:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Gio, favor? Hey Treb, the image on Gio is actually Rondell, could you do me a favor and rename gio.jpg to rondell.jpg and put it on Rondell when you can? I figured I'd come here instead of making a talk page, since you do so much image work :) Thanks!Hakatri 21:19, 31 December 2008 (UTC)Hakatri Thanks Erik, you rock :) Hakatri 23:44, 2 January 2009 (UTC)Hakatri Screenshots Dude, since you have been dedicating to the task of uploading images, please check out this website: Screencap Paradise to scout for screenshots and replace any of those tiny screencapts as you see fit. You can also check out FreezeFrame Network but some of the sites listed there are down after so many years.--Gonzalo84 06:33, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Dude! not a Sluk Sluks are the bug-like possessing creatures... that dragon-like creature... not a Sluk.--Gonzalo84 03:01, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :yes, I uploaded the wrong pic jj..sorry. I tried to remove it but I couldn't remove it, I don´t know the why.--Trebio 13:15, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::Its alright... I deleted the photo and reuploaded it under a new name.--Gonzalo84 04:03, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Madam Anita Hey Treb, the image on Madam Anita is actually Madame Dorion, could you take down the Anita? (maybe even swap it with the one that's on Dorion's page now, the Anita one is better I think. Thanks! Hakatri 15:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC)Hakatri New screenshots Great job on the new screenshots... they look really good.--Gonzalo84 18:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Vampy Cats Dude, is there a chance you might upload an image of "The Swell" and of "Fluffy" after he's vomitted by Satsu and looks all menacing?--Gonzalo84 21:44, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :OK. and do I change them for which I uploaded before?¿--Trebio 21:53, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Trebio... thanks for your welcome! May I make edits or do I have to wait acertain amount of time? Thanks, --Sylvia de marc 16:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, I've never edited a wiki before now, so if I ever have to do something complicated, I will definitely ask for help!! --Lauralai Help required Dude... I'm creating articles for the characters' cars and vehicles - like Angel mobile, Cordelia's Queen C, or Giles' Citroen and convertible - and I wanted to ask you if you couuld upload images of them to ease their identification.--Gonzalo84 17:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) User Blogs Hi, Treblo, I'm Shawn from the Wikia Entertainment Team. You guys have a great wiki and community here, and I wanted to leave a quick message with you and the other admins about user blogs. I noticed nobody has been using them yet, and I'm wondering if there's anything you'd like to, or need a hand getting started with them. One of the ways to get users excited about blogs we on the Entertainment team have noticed is to set up a blog feed on the main page. You could use the blog space to voice opinions on the ongoing Buffy comic, Joss Whedon's other work, or the other vampire wikis we have here on Wikia (you've probably noticed the hub on the main page). I'd love to help you guys get started using this feature, as it's a great way to get a tighter community and encourage discussion among its users. Please let me know if you have any questions or need help getting something started! Shawn (talk) 07:44, September 30, 2009 (UTC) A little help needed Trebio my friend, I've just realized that there are lots of uncategorized files, which can also cause us to upload duplicated files. I'm going to start doing it but obviously I need help. If you find a duplicated article, please tag it with the "delete" template and I'll take care of it.--Gonzalo84 22:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC)